The Brawl Never Dies
by GreysLostAnatomyofCharmedHeros
Summary: Its been years since the historic battle known as Brawl. But when a friend goes missing and things start to go wrong, can someone that the Brawlers know be in on everything?
1. We're Missing a Peach

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own SSB, not matter how much I wish I did. I just own the plot and the name I gave to Pokemon Trainer, and the two new characters.

The Brawl Never Dies

Zelda was having a wonderful morning back at Hyrule. The sun was shining and the birds around were singing their glorious song. Zelda remembers Brawl this morning in particular, because today was the five year anniversary of the memorable fight. Zelda really wished that she had stayed in touch with people she promised to stay in touch with, but, hey, she did have a life. One of the people that she had stayed in touch with was her best friend in the whole wide world, Samus Aran, who was just now calling Zelda's cell phone, which Samus had given her.

"Sam! I'm so glad you called! I was just remembering Brawl. I miss the good old days." Zelda sighed.

"Hey, Zel. I just wanted to let you know Peach has gone missing."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Lucas called me up this morning that Peach was at her castle yesterday morning when she mystreiously disappeared. Not even Mario and Daisy know what happened to her."

"That's horrible. So, how are things?"

"Other than that, I'm fine. Snake hasn't been home in days. He said he had to get this boss of some sort." Samus said.

"I'm so glad you and Snake are together. You make the perfect couple."

"I here you have a certain someone that you like..." Samus said in a playful tone.

"No I don't."

"Sure you don't." Samus coughed. "IKE!"

"Samus, sssh!! Someone could be listening!"

"I think you like him, you want to love him, you want to make love to him." Samus playfully said in a sing song tone.

"Fine, I like Ike. Don't tell Link. I'll tell him myself."

"Alright, I'm just worried about Trevor." Samus said.

"Trevor? He's a pokemon trainer, what would he care?" Zelda wondered.

"Um...hello? Trevor's been in love with you ever since you two met in Brawl."

"Great, another heart I'm worried about breaking. Well, I better go. Maybe I can ask Chrys and Rya if they can try and find Peach. Bye Sammie!"

"Bye, Zellie."

Zelda smiled as she got off the phone and turned to her new "workers". Chrysalis and Arya were two humans that Zelda had befriended before she headed home from Brawl. They wanted to work for her despreately and Zelda figured she wouldn't mind having the help. Chyrs was wearing a zero suit as well as Rya. Samus had let Rya and Chrys have the zero suits she couldn't wear anymore. Rya was a blonde girl that was wearing a pink zero suit. Chrys was a brunette that was wearing a yelloe zero suit. Rya and Chrys were loyal workers. They had even set up Zelda's new hologram communication system. Zelda typed in who she wanted to talk to and, if they were available, they would appaer in her home in hologram form. Zelda liked the system, and hopefully she could use it to find Peach.

"Next time you call her, please thank Samus for these zero suits!" Rya said.

"Yeah, they're great." Chrys said. Chrys noticed that Zelda smiled, but weakily.

"Guys, I need a favor." Zelda said.

"Anything," Chrys said.

"My friend, Peach has gone missing. I was wondering if you could use the syste, to find her." Zelda hoped that they could find Peach.

"Sure. We'll do it now. Rya, check the status board. I'll look for her availablity on the network." Chrys told Rya.

Chrys and Rya went over the the massive computer table and went to work. Zelda went into anothre room to get something while they worked.

"I've got nothing over here. It says that she has no availability on any network." Chrys said.

"Um..Zelda!" Rya said as Zelda came running into the room.

"What, what it it?" Zelda said.

"According to the status board, Peach...is dead." Rya said as Zelda gasped in horror and as Chrys and Rya exchanged worried glances.


	2. The Crown Has Fallen

The Crown Has Fallen

Samus was getting ready to put on her power suit and go and do this mission she was supposed to do, but before she even finished the thought, her phone ringed. She thought it was Snake, apologizing for not being able to make the dinner plans she had at a resteraunt on the other end of the galaxy.

"Hello?" Samus said.

"Sam ,it's Zelda. I got Chrys and Rya to check the system for Peach and...Peach's dead. She's been murdered!"came Zelda's crying voice.

"Oh, my god. Did they get any other information on her death?"

"No, we're about to call Mario and Daisy here in a second."

"Why would anyone kill Peach? She's just...well, Peach."

"I don't know. I just want to find out who did this."

"What are the chances of this happening on the anniversary? How do we know this wasn't planned for today?" Samus wondered if this was planned ot not.

"But, the only people that know the anniversary date is the Brawlers." Zelda said.

"Exactly. I think someone within our circle of freindship has something to do with Peach's death."

"But how can we know that one of the Brawlers did this? Do we interrogate them?"

"No. Leave that to me. I'm gonna come over there and work with Chrys and Rya and see if we can't see what's going on. I'd hate to say it, but it seems like we have another Brawl on our hands." Samus said.

"Don't say that. I don't ever want to fight someone like Tabuu ever again. But do you want me to call anyone else? Maybe other people can help."

"Everyone is a possible suspect. Only call people we can actually trust. Call Wolf, Ike, Ness, Lucas, and Trevor. They're the only ones I trust. None of them could possibly do this."

"You don't want me to call Mario and DK and the others?" Zelda said.

"The less people, the better. Now, I'll call Snake and tell him that we're doing this. Tell Link too. He'll be pissed, but he'll want to help."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." Zelda said.

"Oh, and Zel, thanks for calling and telling me."

"No problem. Hurry." Zelda said as she hung up the phone.

Chrys and Rya were working hard on trying to find anything on the network that could lead to anything related to Peach's death. Chrys was trying to help Zelda find any leads, anyone who could have possibly killed Peach.

"Sam said that Peach being killed today of all days probably means something. She thinks that one of the Brawlers killed Peach." Zelda told Chrys and Rya.

"What? How could she think that?" Rya asked.

"Well, it makes sense. Someone is obviously mad about something that happened in Brawl or they're mads at something that Peach did in Brawl. Whatever happened, we'll finf it out." Chrys reassured Zelda as Rya and Chrys turned back to their computer screens.

"Samus says we can trust Wolf, Ike, Ness, Lucas, and Trevor. Rule them out of the killer equation. I think we can trust them too. I've got to call Mario and Daisy and tell them Peach is dead. Rya, can you try and find out where Peach was murdered? And if you can, then go out and find the body. Chrys, try and figure out who killed Peach."

Link now walked into the room and saw that everyone was busy. He saw Zelda on the phone and Chrys and Rya working hard on what they were told to work on.

"Hey Chrys, Rya." Link said.

"Heh," was all her heard the girls say as they focused on their work.

"Daisy, don't worry. Samus has a whole team working on this. In the meantime, you're going to have to break the news to Mario. Okay, bye." Zelda hung up the phone and was about to call Wolf when Link came up to her.

"Oh, Link. I have to call a lot of people so, I can't really talk now." she said.

"Call people about what?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know yet. We heard that Peach was missing and we just found out that someone, probably one of the Brawlers, murdered her not too long ago."

"Holy shit. I mean, what can I do to help?"

"Um...you can call Ike and Trevor and tell them to come here. Samus says we can only trust a handful of people with this. I'm also calling Lucas, Ness, and Wolf. So, call who I said and maybe we can get this done faster."

"Okay." Link took out his phone and looked on Zelda's contact list she had in her hand to find Ike and Trevor's numbers.

Zelda told Wolf, Ness, and Lucas what was going on and told them not to tell anyone else and to come to Hyrule. They all were shocked to hear what had happened to Peach, but they agreed to help in the matter. Link also called Ike and Trevor and tolf them the exact same thing.

Suddenly, Samus appeared, probably by using one of her telepads, which teleported her wherever she desired. She was wearing her regular blue zero suit and her paralyzer was visible in her holster.

"Hey, got anything?" Samus said as she went over to Chrys and Rya, pulling up a chair in front of the computer in between Chrys and Rya.

"Nothing yet." Chrys and Rya said in unison.

Samus joined Chrys and Rya in their research.

"I called Ike and Trevor. They're coming as soon as they can." Link told Zelda.

"Good. The others are coming too. I just hope we can solve this before we have another battle in our hands. I'm not up for another boss like Tabuu."

"Whatever happens, we can do it as long as we do this together. Why don't I go to Peach's castle and see if I can get a lead on anything?" Link proposed.

"I guess that's okay. Call if you find anything."

"Take this telepad." Samus said as she threw one on the floor near Link's feet. Link stepped on it and smiled at Zelda as she teleported to Peach's Castle.

Link appeared in the field right in front of Peach's Castle. He saw nothing that jumped out at him, so he decided that he would circle the ground for anything. He started near the front of the building. Once he got near the back, he found Peach's crown, like it was thrown in the grass in a heated battle.

"Peach,"

Link ran toward the back of the building when a massive amount of fire caught him off guard, completely incinerating him. A shadow jumped from behind a barrel. Mario laughed evily as he was surprised that someone as smart as Link would fall into his trap.


	3. The Fox and the Bound

The Fox and the Bound

Zelda was starting to worry about Link. She picked up her cell phone and called Link on his cell phone.

"Pick up the phone…" she said.

"What's wrong?" Samus said, taking a short break from her work to stand beside her best friend.

"Link's not answering. He was supposed to check out Peach's castle and call me if he saw anything." Zelda explained the situation.

"Unless the person who killed Peach tried to cover up what happened." Samus thought as Zelda's eyes widened.

"Rya, bring me a live visual of Peach's castle." Samus said as she stood between Chrys and Rya. Rya typed away on her keyboard.

"Here it is," Rya responded.

Samus typed something in so she could see the back off the castle. She gasped as she saw Link's body being dragged out of view. Zelda came over to see what was wrong. She saw the image and began to cry hysterically.

"They killed Link! Oh, my god!!" Zelda said as she cried into Samus's shoulder. Chrys and Rya kept looking for other signs of anything. Then, a green fireball came hurling toward the camera they were looking through.

"Sam!" Chrys screamed as both Samus and the still crying Zelda saw the camera destroyed by a green fireball.

Suddenly, Ness and Lucas appeared using their PK teleport. They looked very different. They actually looked like teenagers.

"We're here!" Lucas said.

Ness noticed Zelda crying.

"What happened?" Ness asked her.

"The person that killed Peach killed Link." Zelda cried.

"And a green fireball destroyed our camera on Peach's castle were both Peach and Link were murdered.

"Like Luigi's?" Lucas asked as Trevor appeared in flames do to his Charizard.

"Did someone say Luigi did this?" Trevor asked as Squirtle went over and hugged Samus in a bear hug around her legs.

"Hi Squirtle," she tried to smile weakly.

Squirtle ran back to play tag with Ivysaur. Samus went back to her computer in between Rya and Chrys and went to work on what exactly happened to Link and Peach. Wolf appeared using some reflector thing that he had. Everyone that they had contacted was there.

"So Luigi did this?" Zelda asked what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe, I just don't get all of this. Rya, is there anyway you can check the security tapes at Peach's castle to check for whoever killed Link, and Peach?" Samus said as Rya typed away yet again. She rewound the tapes until she saw a great flash of red.

"Wait, back that up a little more." Samus asked.

Everyone in the room watched as they saw Link see Peach's crown and then saw Mario throw a massive amount of fire at Link, incinerating him completely.

"Mario?" Zelda said. "Mario did this? THE Mario!! Rya and Chrys set up a perimeter around Peach's castle. Mario and Luigi are probably still there. I want full coverage of what's going on there. I want you to have your cameras online at all times and I want no excuses!" Zelda yelled as she had a change of fate.

"Zel?" Samus said.

"We'll go down there, too." Wolf suggested. "If we got too, we have a better chance of stopping them."

"Good. Chrys get them cameras and show them how to use them."

"And you all can take some of my communicators that I just made. They show maps and stuff so anything that is on the computer now can be downloaded onto the communicators. I made them the other day for Snake and me."

"Alright. Let's take the Mario Brothers down." Zelda commented.

Meanwhile, back in the deep dark dungeon of Peach's castle, there were two prisoners that were waiting for their lunch. A beam shot across the room as Luigi threw a blaster up in the air.

"Fox, I like your blaster, very much." He said as Falco and Fox struggled with the ropes that tied them up.

"God, please, let us get out of here." Falco said.


End file.
